warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fernsong
|pastaffie = None |age = |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Fernkit Fernpaw Fernsong |familyl =Cinderheart Lionblaze Sorrelstripe, Hollytuft Ivypool |familyt =Mother: Father: Sisters: Mate: |mentor = Rosepetal |apps = None |livebooks = Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks = None|mother = Cinderheart|father = Lionblaze|sister = Sorrelstripe, Hollytuft|mate = Ivypool}} Fernsong is a pale yellow tabby tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Fernpaw is made an apprentice with his sisters, Hollypaw and Sorrelpaw. Squirrelflight notes that he was named after Ferncloud, who died during the battle with the Dark Forest. His parents, Cinderheart and Lionblaze, look on proudly as their kits are given their apprentice names. The next day, Fernpaw, his mentor, as well as his siblings and their mentors, start training for battle. They are excited to have Bramblestar and Squirrelflight training with them, and are worried when Squirrelflight loses her balance. The Clan deputy uses her mistake as an example that any cat can make mistakes. Tigerheart's Shadow : In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : His mentor is revealed to have been Rosepetal. When Alderkit wonders who his and Sparkkit's mentors could be, he says that it can't be Brackenfur, Rosepetal, or Blossomfall, as they just got done mentoring Fernsong and his siblings. Thunder and Shadow :Fernsong brings Honeykit to the medicine den under Lilyheart's request. Jayfeather points out he knows it's bellyache, as Fernsong already brought her in before. Fernsong insists Lilyheart asked him and Honeykit looked miserable and Jayfeather interrupts again. Alderpaw wishes Fernsong would move out of the way and Briarlight notices this, so calls him over. Fernsong pads over, saying that he just wants to make sure she is okay. He stares at Alderpaw as he is tested on his skills. :Twigkit brings in some fresh-kill, mentioning the hunting patrol has just returned. This reminds Fernsong that Ivypool is waiting for him to go hunting. He asks Honeykit if she is better, and she says she thinks so. Ivypool sticks her head into the den, asking Fernsong if he is ready to hunt. Fernsong seems happy to see her, replying that he is. Fernsong lets Briarlight move past him before Ivypool insists to hurry as the prey won't catch themselves. Later on, Dovewing asks for Ivypool's whereabouts and Alderpaw informs her Ivypool is hunting with Fernsong. :When Twigkit, now Twigpaw bursts into the camp looking for Alderpaw, Fernsong is seen sharing a mouse with Briarlight. Fernsong soon requests to join a border patrol since he hasn't gone on one for days. Squirrelflight instead asks him to join Twigpaw and Ivypool to go find the apprentice's mother. Fernsong glances to Twigpaw with sparkling eyes, agreeing he'll go. Twigpaw is excited Fernsong is coming, but Squirrelflight warns it will be a long journey and she wants everyone to return safely. :Twigpaw informs Alderpaw that Fernsong is coming too and Ivypool is surprised. Twigpaw tells her mentor that Squirrelflight just asked him and hopes she doesn't mind. Ivypool insists she doesn't, glancing warmly at the tom. Fernsong asks when they are leaving, and Ivypool says once he and Alderpaw get some traveling herbs. Fernsong realizes Alderpaw is coming too and is excited as he goes for his traveling herbs. He comes back from the nursery, commenting that traveling herbs are the worst. Ivypool says it'll give them strength and teasingly asks that is why he is coming. Fernsong says he was hoping she'd protect him and Ivypool replies only if he's nice to her. :Days into the journey, Twigpaw follows after Fernsong and Ivypool. The two warriors ask if they should go down past the Thunderpath to where Twigpaw and Violetpaw were found, and Twigpaw insists they should. Ivypool hesitates but Fernsong insists they've come this far, they might as well go all the way. Ivypool is afraid of the monsters but Fernsong reassures they never leave the Thunderpath. He insists they may be noisy and large, but they are bee-brained. Alderpaw reveals a ditch that leads underneath the Thunderpath and Fernsong hurries to him and Twigpaw. He crouches at the opening, staring wide-eyed into it. Twigpaw noses past Fernsong and he follows Ivypool into the ditch. Twigpaw insists she has to find her mother but Fernsong says any scents would have been washed away by the leaf-bare snow. :The patrol sees a cat sitting motionless on the Thunderpath and Fernsong asks what in StarClan, mouth gaped wide open. Twigpaw tries to reach the Thunderpath but she is stopped. Fernsong asks if she wants to be killed. They realize the cat is fake and Fernsong says they need to get out of there. Twigpaw stares at Fernsong as she realizes it's impossible for her mother to be alive. Fernsong and Ivypool moves beside the apprentice, edging her towards trees and back to the Clan. Shattered Sky : Darkest Night :While out on a hunt, Twigpaw sees Sparkpelt pacing behind Fernsong. When the patrol starts bickering over territory, Fernsong chimes in about ShadowClan's departure. When Sparkpelt complains about Reedwhisker using her nest, he reminds her that the RiverClan deputy was still recovering. He later gathers the caught prey with Sparkpelt, Cherryfall, and his father Lionblaze. Later on, Alderheart sees him sharing a mouse with Birchfall and his mate Ivypool. Trivia Interesting Facts *He is named after Ferncloud. *He has WindClan blood through Crowfeather, SkyClan blood through Redtail, and kittypet blood through Firestar. *Fernsong is a distant descendant of Windstar, as Ashfoot is descended from her. *Fernsong is Kate's favorite name,http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/ask-kate-questions/comment-page-8/#comments and she has mentioned that she has plans for him and wants him in the plot of ''A Vision of Shadows.Revealed in Kate's Blog Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Ivypool: Father: :Lionblaze: Mother: :Cinderheart: Sisters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Brackenfur: Grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: Uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: Aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Half-Uncle: :Breezepelt: Great-Grandfathers: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter :Firestar: :Whitestorm: Great-Grandmothers: :Ashfoot: :Sandstorm: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great Uncles: :Eaglekit: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great Aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great Aunts/Uncles: :Two unnamed kits: Half-Great Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: Half-Great Aunt: :Ferncloud: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Speckletail: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Jake: :Redtail: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Smallear: :Adderfang: Great-Great-Aunts: :Princess: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: Great-Great-Uncles: :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Harepounce: :Flashnose: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :One-eye: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-Great-Great Uncles/Aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Flashnose: :Eaglestorm: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: :Unnamed kit: :Gorsepaw: :Unnamed kits: :Darktail: :Unnamed kits: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Smokepaw: :Brindlepaw: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant Relatives: :Windstar: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker :Dust Muzzle :Cloudstar: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, ''pages 496-497 :Birdflight: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Spottedpelt: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Gorseclaw: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 |''See More}} Tree Quotes References and Citations }} pl:Paprociowa Pieśńru:Тростинник Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters